


"You look even more beautiful covered in snow"

by lingdidi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, how to tag, i think?? if not please let me know and i'll fix it, sehyoon is only really mentioned here oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdidi/pseuds/lingdidi
Summary: Your friend and crush Byeongkwan helps you shop for a christmas present for Sehyoon. The more time you spend with him, the more you wish he could see you as more than a friend.inspired from the prompts "It's snowing!" and "You look even more beautiful covered in snow"
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	"You look even more beautiful covered in snow"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my tumblr blog @shibereshu! Feel free to follow me there and on my other scenario blog @ivvoosung if you use tumblr! I hope you enjoy this lil scenario! I had a hard time writing it because I wasn't inspired, but I think it turned out quite cute!

The words from the people walking past you as you made your way to the place where you were supposed to meet Byeongkwan were muffled by the thoughts inside your head. You were going to do some last-minute gift shopping with him for the little secret santa game you had organised in your group of friends. The idea for the game had been his, and after telling you that you would be Sehyoon’s secret santa and you couldn’t come up with many ideas for his gift, he offered to meet with you so that he could help you shop for a present for him and you could help him with his.

When you got to the spot you had agreed to meet up, a fountain decorating the central square of a big shopping centre, you looked around to see if he was there already, but took out your phone to text him when you couldn’t find him in the crowd of friends and couples hanging out in that spot at first glance.

Just as you were going to type in the password to unlock your phone, a notification popped up with a new text from none other than the guy in question. You smiled as his name popped up followed by the message that read “Turn around”. You did as he said and in that exact moment, the fountain that was programmed to alternate between pumping water up and stopping for a few seconds on loop ceased raising the water just in time for you to see Byeongkwan just standing behind it, his phone in his hand that was waving at you and mirroring your soft smile as he looked at you.

He walked towards you and brought you in for a hug once he was in front of you. His embrace was warm in contrast to the cold air surrounding you, and it took you all your effort not to stop him from pulling away. As he did, he moved his hands down your arms and grasped your hands in his, as if he also didn’t want to pull away completely and get away from the warmth of your touch. At that moment where it was only you and him and the seconds of hugging and holding hands felt like they lasted a mere instant, you truly felt the realisation hit you about how this would be the first time you and Byeongkwan would hang out together by yourselves ever since you had realised your feelings for him.

You didn’t let the nervousness overcome you and thanked the cold weather for making the blush on your cheeks go unnoticed as if it was just the effect of the low temperatures, and somehow your hands didn’t shake in the slightest not even as he let go of one of them but still kept holding the other one as he began walking towards the shops.

—”It’s the first time we hang out and you arrive so early.” —Byeongkwan teased, and you quickly defended yourself.

—”I’m always on time! The only times I’ve ever been late were because I had to wait for Chan.” —Byeongkwan chuckled, still not giving up and this time leaving you with nothing to say for longer than you’d have wanted to.

—”I’m not saying you’re usually late, but we were going to meet at 6.30 and it’s not even 6.15 yet.” —

You didn’t even look at him, but from the corner of your eyes you saw he was looking at you, which ruined slightly the composure you had been keeping. What were you supposed to say? You couldn’t just admit you had been thinking so much about seeing him that you got ready early enough to have to wait almost an hour before leaving your house to meet him, and still arrived earlier than you planned. At the lack of an excuse for yourself, you quickly threw the question back at him.

—”What about you? You’re early too.” —Finally, you made eye contact with him again and he chuckled before looking away and to the front.

—”I just really wanted to see you.” —He said naturally. And perhaps because you were suddenly so focused on the red color adorning your cheeks, for a second you wonder if the reddish hue on his was also caused the same kind of feelings making your heart beat faster.

Since when was Byeongkwan so confident? You asked yourself as he changed the topic and you two got into a new conversation without bringing up the previous one again. It was true that you had never seen how he acted around people he liked so you didn’t want to ponder over the possibility of him liking you back. He was someone very affectionate with his friends and you also weren’t new to this kind of flirty comments since one of your friends, Jun, liked to throw them at you once in a while jokingly and sometimes you’d even talk back. But it was different because it was Byeongkwan. It was different because he was the person you liked. It was so different that, after thinking that it could just be something completely platonic, you started scolding yourself in your head for overreacting even if no one other than you had noticed.

You two had walked into an art shop after deciding to look for a present for Sehyoon there. He liked making art and trying new things with it, so Byeongkwan suggested the idea of buying him an art supply that he still didn’t have.

—”What about watercolors?” —You asked him as you stood together in front of an aisle filled with said art supply. All the different colors were organised so perfectly that you wanted to stand there forever. Until you noticed that someone had switched one of the tubes of green watercolor with a blue one -hopefully not on purpose- and you let go of Byeongkwan’s hand to put both tubes back in their place and as if you had just finished a hard task, you smiled proudly and put your hands on your hips.— “Now it’s perfect.” —

Byeongkwan let out a short laugh and reached towards one of the pink tubes, exchanging it for an orange one, and you gasped before reaching to put both things in their spot. After you were done, he did it again, and at one point it almost became a childish fight between the two of you that stopped when Byeongkwan stopped you from grabbing one of the supplies he had moved by reaching for your hands again and holding it tight, making it clear that he wouldn’t let go. As he laced his fingers with yours, you accepted defeat and let your hand fall back to your side, still holding Byeongkwan’s.

—”Let’s buy one of the full palettes over there and some brushes.” —Byeongkwan said, and you nodded and walked away from that aisle with him. You wanted to laugh at yourself for thinking that sure, seeing all the colors organised was perfect, but the feeling of your hand intertwined wth Byeongkwan’s was even more perfect.

You did as he had suggested and after paying, he carried the small bag and walked out of the shop with you, both of you reaching for each other’s hand again almost instinctively after you had to let go to take out your wallet and pay. Once you were out, you glanced at the bag he was holding with your gift for Sehyoon and then at him.

—”I almost feel kind of bad. Because I couldn’t come up with something for Sehyoon myself.” —

Byeongkwan looked at you with curiosity filling his eyes, clearly showing that he didn’t understand why you would feel bad about it. For you, the reason was pretty obvious. Wouldn’t it feel like a gift from Byeongkwan instead of yours? The only thing you had provided with was the money for it. When you told him that, his view on it didn’t seem to change.

—”So? It is a gift that you bought for him and that you want to give to him. You wanted to give him something and I just helped by giving you an idea. The gift is yours and you’re the one who got it for him.” —He paused for a second, and then continued.— “Besides, I live with him and he’s my best friend. That’s why the idea came so easy to me.” —

You nodded, your thoughts drifting away from the topic again after his words. Sehyoon was his bestfriend, and he was Sehyoon’s. Even though your group of friends was already very close, they were so close you were almost jealous of it and wished to have a friendship as strong and true as theirs. Without even realising, you wondered out loud.

—”What about me?” —You asked, and stopped dead in your tracks after the words came of your mouth and realised what you had said. The question was so ambiguous that Byeongkwan’s gaze was filled with confusion again at your words, but somehow you felt that he probably knew exactly what you meant but just wanted to make sure as he threw another question at you.

—”You?” —

Deciding that it would be even more awkward to fix your mistake with a stupid excuse or ignoring it, you decided to be honest.

—”Am I your best friend too?” —In your mind, once again you scolded yourself, this time feeling selfish for wishing that he wouldn’t say yes. Because you were already close friends, and you didn’t want just that anymore. You didn’t want to be the only person whose heart was suddenly overwhelmed and drowning in those uncontrollable feelings.

—”Of course.” —He said, and you stayed silent, your gaze still locked with his.

Slowly, the accelerated heartbeat went back to its usual pace and you let out the breath you were holding in through your nose.

Time seemed to have stopped until small snowflakes started slowly falling from the sky. Slowly like how you let go of his hand but kept that hand up with the palm facing up to see one of those snowflakes fall on it and just as slowly, disappear.

—”It’s… It’s snowing!” —You exclaimed. The first snow of the year came rather late, and you had mixed feelings after it didn’t meet the expectations you had for how it would feel to experience the first snow with the person you loved.

The snow started falling more rapidly and not really melting anymore when it landed, and as Byeongkwan grabbed your hand again just as a bigger snowflake was about to fall on it, your heart started beating slightly more rapidly too.

—”You look even more beautiful covered in snow.” —His words were spoken softly, to the point where they were kind of muffled by the louder ones coming from kids around you two who were overjoyed by the snow. Still, you heard them.

And although it still wasn’t enough to make sure that he said it in a way that wasn’t completely platonic, you couldn’t help but smile and giggle shily before mustering up the courage to compliment him back.

—”I could say the same about you.” —You responded, and he let out a happy chuckle too. He took a step closer towards you as his hand that wasn’t holding yours went up to cup your cheek. As if he had read your mind before, he spoke again.

—”You’re my best friend, too. But just that isn’t enough anymore.” —

Feeling too shy to keep the eye contact, you looked down, but his hand on your cheek moved to your chin and lifted your head again, forcing you to look at him and making the blush on your cheeks intensify as you saw his face even closer to yours.

Not like he had just read your mind, but more like he held in his heart the same feelings as you did, the two of you spoke up again.

—”I like you.” —


End file.
